


idiocy brings people together

by Comically_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Minor Injuries, No Angst, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_gay/pseuds/Comically_gay
Summary: inspired by https://okeyofficial.tumblr.com/post/185037679538/tsume-yuki-mzuul-marauders4evrHarry Potter is reckless little shit because he's convinced he can't die and Draco Malfoy is a fucking idiot. They do stupid shit, get injured and slowly start to tolerate eachother.





	idiocy brings people together

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever and it probably sucks.

Harry, Draco and many other gryffindors and Slytherins were located on the roof of Astronomy tower. eyeing the shopping carts.

the rivals gave each other smug looks before walking up and climbing into carts which were about to be pushed off the tower. because they are teenagers and lacked any common sense.

"this is a _horrible_ idea! you will die- or get injured." Hermione's scolding voice was heard from behind them, there was no doubt she was giving them the look.

Ron, who was standing next to her, looked troubled but obviously intrigued. there's no doubt he was worried for Harry's safety while still wanting to test the prophecy, there was something nudging his brain, some flaw in the plan but he couldn't remember exactly what it was so he decided to stay quiet about it amd only mutter simple 'good luck' to Harry.

some Slytherins were cheering Draco but others were covered in cold sweat, knowing that prophecy might save Harry, but not Draco. some were trying to tell him that he's being stupid for trying this but he wasn't listening to them.

the crowd was asked to do count down before their carts were pushed off.

_one_

Draco and Harry shared anxious but determined look

_two_

Draco smirked amd Harry felt annoyance build up in his stomach

_three_

the carts were pushed. adrenaline rising in both of them, along with fear. Harry grinned widely letting out chocked laugh and Draco's eyes were comically wide, he was smiling too but it honestly looked more like grimace.

they were _falling_.

they were falling of the _astronomy tower_.

"WAIT! DIDN'T DUMBLEDORE SAY THAT NOT ALL PROPHECIES COME TRUE?!"

they were suddenly screaming.

They made eye contact, both looking absolutely terrified for different reasons. Harry because there's high chance he will die and Draco because he just realized what exactly he got himself into.

"WANDS" Draco's panicked voice was ridiculously high pitched as he screamed out and began searching through his pockets for his wand, in process reminding Harry that they are wizards who can use magic before he began searching frantically for his wand too.

Draco casted _Molliare_ on his cart and Harry repeated the action right before they hit the ground. but since they casted the spell on the carts instead themselves, carts landed on ground weightlessly but they were thrown off, slamming into the ground.

as they grunted in pain and silently thanked Merlin for their survival they didn't even hear crowd cheer and scream above them.

before he could stop it, laugh escaped Draco's throat and Harry immediately joined in.

and that's how professor McGonagall found them, laughing hysterically while covered in mud and grass with few mild injuries caused by impact.

-

-

-

they had to serve detention for 2 weeks.

honestly? the detention wasn't even _that bad_ , Draco wanted to blame Potter for being stupid but everytime he remembered, it just made him laugh at their stupidity instead. it surprised Harry, he expected to never hear the end of it from Draco.

most of their detention was spent remembering each time they got in trouble together with only few salty remarks.

-

-

-

after they were done with their detention things were different.

Harry no longer internally groaned every time he saw a flash of white-blond hair and pale skin, instead there was a smirk on his face and offhand comment ready. When draco was close enough his face would morph in expression that was mix between sneer and smug grin as he would spit " _Potter_ " with no actual venom behind it.

it was pleasant change of settings for sure.

yes, draco still made fun of Harry whenever he had chance but it didn't bother Harry, in fact, sometimes it made him smile and roll his eyes. those comments weren't hurtful like they used to be and didn't touch upon sensitive topics.

-

-

-

others started noticing the change too, which also changed things.

upon realizing that Draco is on fairly good terms with famous gryffindor, Slytherins became friendlier too. Draco was their ringleader, to put it simply, and they mostly followed his lead for everything, so that means they can stop sabotaging the golden trio.

-

-

-

it took few more weeks before Harry found himself talking with draco casually.

Ron and Hermione were arguing about something, but Harry couldn't really focus, he barely acknowledged them enough to realize they were arguing. but, they also didn't really acknowledge him either too so it was alright.

then he saw Draco, he was suprisingly alone and seemed just as bored as he was, so, Harry slowly slipped away from his friends and approached the so called Slytherin prince. he casually asked him what class he had next and somehow the small talk evolved into full on conversation about classes, teacher and classmates. they didn't notice few confused eyes on them.

Harry's two closest friends were almost frozen in shock untill they heard few Hufflepuff girls behind them talking about how ex rivals would make a cute couple, then they decided to step in and drag harry away form Draco, asking him to _explain exactly what happened_ there once the Slytherin was out of hearing range.


End file.
